


Things Are Looking Up:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Things Are Looking Up [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Beer, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini (A Stranger Only For a Day), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Restaurants, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decides to follow his sister’s example, & live life to the fullest, Will a run-in with an old friend help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Things Are Looking Up:

*Summary: Steve decides to follow his sister’s example, & live life to the fullest, Will a run-in with an old friend help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

It was a cool hawaiian night, & everyone was enjoying the “night life“, as soon as it started, Hawaii was the best place to be. One man was out in particular, & joining in on the fun. **_Tropics_** was the spot to be, & Commander Steve McGarrett was there after a long day at work.

 

He was doing some “people watching”, as he was enjoying his beer, & found that coming out on his own was actually a good idea, He had to thank his sister, Mary-Ann for the suggestion. He relaxed more, as he was enjoying his drink, meal, & the music.

 

As the band was preparing for their next song, The Hunky Brunette heard behind him, “As I live & breathe, Steve McGarrett”, He turned around, & found a woman smiling at him. He was in shock, & said, “Bryn ?, Bryn Carson, Is that you ?”, She went over to him.

 

“You look good, Steve”, The Flaming Redhead said, as she kissed him on the cheek, & sat down, when he motioned for her to join him. They caught each other up on their lives, as the night progressed. It felt good to be with familiar faces, & to have fun.

 

They made small talk, as they were having another round of drinks. Steve forked over the money for the bill, & they walked out together. As they got to their vehicles, They felt the attraction between each other a developing relationship, as they were leaning forward to each other to kiss.

 

Their lips connected, & it was the best feeling ever. They pulled away at the same time, Steve smiled, & said, “Goodnight, Bryn”, “Night, Steve”, The Former Seal watched her get into her car, & drove off. As the Five-O Commander got into his truck, He thought that things are looking up.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
